Typically, systems that provide vehicular movement information for insurance underwriting or loss control utilize devices that must be physically connected to the operator's vehicle. These systems cannot fully analyze the behavior of the operator within the vehicle nor can they identify the vehicle operator. There is a need for a system and method for evaluating vehicle operation performance using a portable device, to identify the vehicle operator, and to evaluate and quantify the risk associated with operating the portable device and engaging in other distracting activities while operating the vehicle. Additionally, there is a need to monitor the relative movement of the operator of the vehicle and the movement of the vehicle. There is also a need to monitor the performance of the vehicle operator, provide alerts, monitor and modify the functionality of the portable device, and monitor and modify software application use during operator use while operating a vehicle.